Atrapame si puedes
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Un dulce momento entre Edward & Bella un dia en la playa. Humanos. One-shot.


-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- gritó Bella mientras corría por la playa dando vueltas y agitando sus brazos.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Bella y yo teníamos un mes de casados. Y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ni siquiera podía creer que alguien pudiera ser así de feliz. Pero gracias a Dios, era posible.

Estaba sentado en una roca, cerca de la orilla. Admirándola. Viendo como se acercaba a la orilla del mar, y retrocedía cuando el agua estaba a punto de tocar la punta de sus pies. Soltando suaves risitas y haciéndolo de nuevo. Viendo como la briza alborotaba su hermoso cabello castaño y como cerraba los ojos cuando sentía la sal del mar acariciar su cara. Se veía sumamente hermosa. Con ese vestido blanco que resaltaba lo perfecto de su cuerpo parecía un ángel. Mi ángel.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acercándose a mí, y con una mirada confundida en su rostro cuando vio que no me movía de mi lugar.

-Te amo- susurré. Haciendo que una amplia sonrisa llenara su rostro.

-También te amo- contestó, arrodillándose en la arena y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Le sonreí y la levanté para sentarla en mi regazo. Rodeando su pequeña cintura con mis brazos. Nos quedamos así un momento. Disfrutando de el calor que nos proporcionábamos mutuamente.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente con su pulgar.

-En lo feliz que me haces-contesté mirándola fijamente. Sonrió y me dio un ligero beso antes de saltar de mi regazo y volver a jugar en el mar.

Me senté en la arena y esperé a que volviera para colocarla entre mi cuerpo y abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía. Apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y colocando ligeros besos en el hueco de su cuello. Causándole pequeños escalofríos de vez en cuando.

Se apoyó en mi y suspiré. -¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy la persona más feliz del mundo?- preguntó y solté unas risitas, pensando en que eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía.

-¡No te burles!- reclamó, dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No me burlo- respondí sincero – es sólo que estaba pensando lo mismo que tu-

Nos distrajeron las risas de un niño pequeño corriendo y jugando en compañía de sus padres. Sonreí al imaginar cómo nos veríamos Bella y yo corriendo por la playa en compañía de nuestros hijos. De una pequeña Bella que brincara y corriera por toda la playa feliz, igual que su madre. Con el mismo cabello castaño y la misma pálida y perfecta piel. Al parecer Bella pensó lo mismo, pues suspiró feliz y me miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué piensas de formar una familia?- preguntó dudosa.

-Me parece perfecto- contesté y su hermoso rostro se iluminó.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ahora emocionada.

-Claro, cuando quieras- respondí besando dulcemente su nariz.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara, mientras acercaba su rostro para besarme.

-¡Bella! ¿En la playa? Nunca pensé de ti de ese modo, ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros ese pequeño y sus padres?- pregunté bromeando, sacudiendo mi cabeza en desaprobación.

. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo, ahora seria. Decidí imitarla y ponerme serio también.

-Formar una familia contigo, ahora o en cualquier momento, sería lo más hermoso que podría pasarme- susurré mirándola directamente a los ojos, para que viera que estaba siendo sincero.

-Lo mismo digo- suspiró.

No tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que la amaba. Lo mucho que me calmaba escuchar su voz. Y que cuando ella estaba presente no podía prestar atención a nadie o nada más que no fuera ella. Su belleza natural. Y el amor que irradiaba. Simplemente ella era mi verdadero amor.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y aproveché para besarla. Sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios moviéndose junto con los míos era la sensación más hermosa de mi vida. Si estuviera en mi poder no separaría mis labios de los suyos nunca. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

Se separó de mí, jadeando en busca de aire. Y con sus mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente. Sonreí y besé su frente, antes de juntarla con la mía.

Nos quedamos así un momento. Hasta que la sentí estremecerse ligeramente. Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer frio. La abrasé más fuerte por instinto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, está haciendo frio- dije mientras me quitaba mi camiseta para ponérsela a ella.

Asintió y aspiró mi olor en cuanto la pasé por sus hombros.

Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras caminábamos hacia casa.

La solté derrepente y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de echarme a correr.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- grité mientras la veía sonreír y correr hacia mi.

* * *

**otro one-shot :p demasiada inspirasion el dia de oyy xD sinceramente es mi favorito , es corto lo sè pero muy bello ((: soy una romantica de corazon :p graciaas en vdd por todos sus reviews de mis one-shots anteriores, diganme que opinan de este porque esoy experimentando con one-shots antes de animarme a escribir las otras dos historias, espero que este sea ya el ultimo one-shot, el qe me convenza xD tengo dos historias en mente, la de Amor de verano, y...Leilani sabe cual otra ((: Bueno...qe opinan? bonitoo? malo? me pasè de cursi...? mejor sigo traduciendo? xD todas lascriticas constructivas seran bienvenidas' aaaa...sii horariooss...Living arrangements todos los sabados, yy Mr. Loser cada tres dias a partir de este sabado. Luchando contra la tentacion lo empezarè en cuanto termine Mr. Loser, son 11 capitulos nadamas, asi que serà pronto ((: gracias por su pacienciaa ((; habia estado mil ocupada con la escuela' **

**I feel good ((8))**


End file.
